Untitled
by Drakeofwind
Summary: Izumi has lead a hard life. After a mob beating she meets Kyuubi, who trains her. After a year a training, she joins the academy, only to be shunned. Leave a title for this story in your review if you want.


**_A/N: Ok people. I felt like writing another story, while NHN is on a short break. This story was inspired by the song "EVA" by Nightwish. Also, I need to know what pairing should be in this story. In case you're retarded, Izumi is FemNaru. I don't have a name for this story, so if you have a title, put it in your review, I'll give you credit in every chapter. Enjoy my new story._**

"Speak"

'Think'

**"Demon/Inner Self Speak"**

**_'Demon think'_****_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Naruto Characters.

* * *

_**She kept running, she had been running as fast as she could for over half and hour. She quickly turned the corner into an alleyway. The orphanage had thrown her out into the street right in front of the mob. They were catching up, thats when she ran into something hard. She looked up to find a dead end, "Quick, the demon's in this alley!" A random drunkard yelled. That's when the mob started throwing kunai, shuriken, and anything sharp and pointy they could find at her.

They all hit her with good accuracy from drunk villagers. Some people that lived near the alley and yelled at the mob to keep it down. When they saw the** 'demon' **was getting beaten, they either nodded at the mob and went back inside, or they joined in. Now, If you're wondering why a mob was attacking an innocent four year old girl, I'll tell you, It's her birthday. Not a good reason, is it? You see, she was born on October Tenth, coincidentally the same day the fearsome Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi in his own daughter, Izumi. He sold his soul to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi in her. The villagers see her as the Kyuubi, not the container of Kyuubi, so on her birthday they give her beatings, they do this all year round also.

There was an outbreak of people screaming for her death, and they almost got their wish. There was a Chuunin in the crowd and he walked forward smugly while performing hand seals. As he yelled out his attack he carried a message, "Die demon! _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**_ The fireball gave her third degree burns all over her small, frail, body. After that final attack she drifted off to the bliss known as unconsciousness, which, in turn, causes her to meet her **'tenant'. **Just before she lost all consciousness she saw the old man.

_**Izumi's Mindscape**_

_'Why am I in a sewer?' she wondered, wandering aimlessly around, that is, until she heard breathing. She followed the breathing until she came to a giant cage with only a piece of paper with 'SEAL' written on it holding the doors together. "IS ANYONE IN THERE?" she yelled straight into the cage. _**"Yes Kit? What do you need from me?" A booming, yet decidedly feminine voice asked. **_"Where am I, and who are you?" She asked quickly. _**"You, kit, are in your mind, and I am the great Kyuubi!" **_She declared proudly. "I thought the Yondaime killed you? And why are you a girl? And why are you so nice?" She fired them off fast. _**"He couldn't kill me, so he sealed me in you. Most people just assume that I'm a guy because i have red fur. I'm being nice cause you're on the brink of death. No more questions, I'll be training you to be a good ninja to defend yourself. So when you wake up, get ready for torrr... training!" 'Almost messed up!' **_"Really! I'm gonna be a ninja! Sweet!!!" With that she started dancing around like an idiot. _**"Kit, shut up and sit down, or I'll make sure you'll never be a ninja!" **_The giant Kyuubi threatened her. "Ok, I want to wake up and see Jii-San though!" she continued whining. _**"Fine, but you'll be in a lot of pain! Bye, I'll see you when you can start training!" **_And with that Izumi was kicked out of her own mindscape._

**_In a Hospital_**

"Izumi, are you awake?" She heard the worried voice of her Jii-San. "Yeah Jii-San, I'm awake, why do I hurt like hell?" She asked innocently enough. He answered reluctantly, "An angered Chuunin gave you third degree burns. They healed fully yesterday, but I thought you'd still have some pain. You have been out for a week and a half."

"So I can go train?" She asked, completely disregarding what he just said. "Why would you want to train, Izumi?" He answered with a question. "I want to be a ninja! Then I can show them all that I'm not a demon!" She answered enthusiastically. The old man smiled at this, "Ok then, you're free to go. Oh! And here are the keys to your new apartment!" He tossed her some keys which she caught. "Thanks Jii-San! Bye!" She called as she left to start training with the Kyuubi. Too bad it's really torture, just a different name.

* * *

**_Time Skip: One Year_**

As she walked out of the Hokage Tower, She ignored all the glares, she was very used to them by now. She had just been told that she could join the academy three years early! She was overjoyed, the moment her head hit her pillow she was out. Tommorrow was the first day of the academy after all! She talked with Kyuubi all night in her mindscape, talking about what the academy would be like.

* * *

As she strolled to her home room she recieved the usual glares from the teachers. As she walked into her room she noticed that she was the only one there, so she walked to the back of the room and waited. Thirty minutes later when everyone was there, the teacher passed out textbooks, purposely not giving Izumi one. "Hey! I didn't get a textbook! Don't I need one to study?" The teacher seemed amused by this and simply replied, "Why would a demon need a textbook? Don't you know everything? You are here three years early, demon." All the kids either glared at her or laughed at her. She made up her mind.

School Sucks.

After her grueling day at school she went to her apartment to find it on fire! She had the picture of her mother and father in there! She quickly ran inside to get it. **"Kit, Grab food and water also, we will need it." **Izumi trusted the fox so she grabbed some food and water and ran out with her photo. **"Kit, remember the tree walking technique i made you master? Use that to go up and go inside of your fathers head on the mountain." **'Ok Kyuu, I hope you knw what you're doing.'

After an hour she had finally made it into the head, which was hollow. "Hehehe, I never knew Dad was empty headed." She packed the food into indents in the side of the rock. She laid out the bed roll she brought with her, right hext to the wall of the inside of the mountain, it was warmer. 'Hey, Kyuu, why is it warm here?' She asked in her mind. **"Lava pits, also the cause of the hot springs here, It will likely always be warm in here. We should live here, let's not tell anyone we're alive, let them think that we're dead. Less interuptions during our training." **Izumi got a mental picture of Kyuu grinning a sadistic grin. **"Put on a henge and go to town and get some clothes, we can use this wood to build the accesories that we need. Now Go." **And she did, She put on a henge of a pink haired girl she saw in the park once. She quickly ran to the market and bought new clothes. She dashed into the mountain and dissapeared for The Next Three Years.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, The next chapter will be up on Tuesday. Please Review! Also, like I mentioned, If you have a good name for this story, then have it in your review! If I choose your title then I'll give you credit in every chapter! _**

**_Ja Ne, Drake_**


End file.
